


It's Driving Me Mad (I Miss You So Bad)

by skiyama_shoe



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Ideas [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, Tsukiyama x Kaneki, how the hell do i tag, no ghouls, shuuneki, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiyama_shoe/pseuds/skiyama_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama's been away on business for a few weeks and Kaneki misses him terribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Driving Me Mad (I Miss You So Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Uh, this is my first fic (on here) so go easy on me,will ya? I gotta give y'all props tho, this site is soooo confusing smh. It took me like 20 mins to tag this shit goddamn xD
> 
> Yeah so this was my own idea from Tumblr and then I was listening to Jetlag by Simple Plan and it's literally THE perfect song for this so that's why it's a songfic lol. The italic words are the lyrics. Also the lyrics don't appear in chronological order.

 

 _What time is it where you are? I miss you more than anything_.

Kaneki sits on the train heading for home with one of Takatsuki Sen’s newest books in his lap, but he finds it hard to concentrate on the words he’s trying to read. He raises his hand and glances at the time on his watch: 5:49pm. A soft sigh escapes his lips as his gaze travels outside to the city blurring by, soaked in today’s rain storm. He wonders where Tsukiyama is and what time it is right now in Berlin, but quickly shakes the forlorn thought away as a wave of sadness hits him.

Tsukiyama has been in Berlin for the past three weeks on business and Kaneki can’t help but miss him so bad. Even though he assured his worrying boyfriend that he would be fine by himself for a few weeks and that he has Hide, Touka and Hinami to keep him company, Kaneki still felt empty. Tsukiyama was originally supposed to be there for two weeks only but an unexpected event occurred that delayed his return and Kaneki tried not to seem too affected by it. He didn’t want to impose, after all.

_I’ve been keepin’ busy all this time, just to try and keep you off my mind._

To make due with his time, Kaneki started to do anything that would keep Tsukiyama away from his thoughts so he wouldn’t miss the man too much. He worked extra shifts at Anteiku and took Hinami any where she wanted; he fetched things for Nishiki and even helped Uta with his mask shop. Anything was better than sitting alone in their apartment and staring at the walls as he counts the seconds go by.

Kaneki hears the train’s automatic voice tell him that they’ve arrived at his station and the raven carefully places his bookmark on his unread page before sliding it into his bag as he shuffles out of the train. The station’s tile floors are wet and Kaneki walks cautiously to the exit, not wanting to slip and cause a scene. As the male gets to the doors, he opens his umbrella and walks the short distance to their apartment, the pitter patter of the rain drowning his coherent thoughts. Once inside, he gently slips off his shoes and runs to the bathroom to grab a towel to place under so the floors won’t get wet.

_And back home you feel so far, waitin’ for the phone to ring._

Kaneki flicks on the lights and walks to the phone, checking for any messages. He sighs deeply when nothing flashes on the screen and walks to their room to change out of his damp clothes and into some warm pyjamas. Not his own though; Tsukiyama's are big and comfy and they smell just like him. After changing and finding something to eat Kaneki turns on the TV and mindlessly flips through the channels till he lands on a random game show, which he doesn’t even want to watch. Turning his head, Kaneki spots a photo album and picks it up, opening it and instantly smiling when he sees the first picture. It’s of him and Tsukiyama at the beach; Kaneki was placing a kiss on Tsukiyama’s cheek whom he buried and shaped the sand to look like a merman.

Looking through the rest of the photos, Kaneki grins at all the documents of the fun times he had with his boyfriend. From their first time in a haunted house where a terrified Tsukiyama clung to Kaneki while he did the same to the time where Tsukiyama surprised Kaneki with a private outdoor movie marathon and Kaneki blubbered through two whole movies. Another pang of loneliness wracks through him and Kaneki’s smile turns into a small frown. He flips the page and stops on a picture he took of Tsukiyama with a flower crown on, made by Hinami. Tsukiyama was smiling at Hinami and he looked so beautiful that Kankei had to snap a photo.

Kaneki undoes the clasps holding the picture to the book and takes it out, closing the album and placing it beside him on the couch. His gray eyes go over the photo again and again and he reaches delicate fingers up to trace his boyfriend’s handsome face.

_I miss you so bad._

Kaneki decides to go to bed early since he was mentally exhausted from his loneliness and he brings the picture while him. Turning the lights off, Kaneki crawls to where he’s been sleeping for the past two weeks: Tsukiyama’s side of the bed. He lays his head on the pillow and breathes in the faintest scent of lilacs, a tiny smile tugging on the edge of his lips when he thinks of the custom made shampoo his boyfriend uses for his obnoxious purple hair. Gripping the picture of Tsukiyama in his hands, Kaneki lets his eyes fall shut and falls into a dreamless slumber.

_You say good morning, when it’s midnight. Going out of my head alone in this bed._

A few hours later, a notification sound chimes in the silent room, waking the raven from his sleep. Kaneki’s eyes open slowly and he turns to see his phone light up with two new text messages. He also sees that it’s just 3 minutes past midnight. Who could be texting him now? Kaneki sleepily grabs the device and raises it up to his face to see who it is. His eyes widen at the name of his boyfriend and he quickly opens the phone to see what he said.

 _ **Mon amour, I am terribly sorry for not talking to you for a couple of days but I’ve been extremely busy. Please forgive me.**_ He didn’t even need to ask, Kaneki would forgive him instantly anyway.

**_I just wanted to say good morning, mon cher. I woke up just a few minutes ago and the first thing I thought about was you. I hope to see you very soon. Je t'aime, Ken._ **

Kaneki smiles and types up a reply to his boyfriend before settling back down in the sheets. A few minutes pass and Kaneki sighs when he doesn’t get anymore texts before rolling back onto his side. This bed feels too cold with him alone in it.

_I miss you so bad. And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me—_

Before he can fall asleep, Kaneki hears a soft but sure thud come from in the apartment and he sits up frantically, thinking the worst. Has a burglar broken into their apartment? Glancing around, Kaneki lays his eyes on the bedside clock and he picks it up before standing on the bed, ready to defend himself from whoever was in their apartment. The sound of feet can be heard walking through the hallway before they stop at the bedroom. The door knob slowly turns and Kaneki sucks in a breath, raising the clock high, ready to attack. That is, until a familiar sight reveal itself and the clock slips from Kaneki’s hands, dropping to the floor with an audible crash.

“Shuu…” Kaneki whispers as his boyfriend walks into the room with a gentle smile painting his handsome features.

“Hi Ken, I’m back,” the violet haired man whispers and drops the carry on luggage that he was holding in favour for raising his arms up. Immediately Kaneki’s frozen body springs to life and he leaps off the bed, running into the arms of his boyfriend and relishing the feel of those arms holding him in a tight embrace. Unconsciously, tears start to gather in Kaneki’s eyes and he buries his face into Tsukiyama’s broad chest, whispering ‘I missed you’ countless times into the fabric of Tsukiyama’s dress shirt.

“I guess I fooled you with my fake text message didn’t I? But it looks like someone missed me just as much as I missed him.” Tsukiyama says in a soft voice as he cups and lifts Kaneki’s face to kiss the few tears that had cascaded down Kaneki’s cheeks. The raven nods and welcomes the chaste kiss Tsukiyama leans down for with a content sigh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at shut-thejongup.tumblr.com~


End file.
